


Tranquil Homes

by Teenage_Oddball



Series: Smite [5]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenage_Oddball/pseuds/Teenage_Oddball
Summary: Ao Kuang’s peaceful night is set to be disturbed when he receives an unexpected visitor, set on tipping the world over the edge, though she might be swayed.





	Tranquil Homes

**Author's Note:**

> art-love-videogames (on Tumblr) says: May I request a fic of Daji and Ao Kuang being attracted to each other but also wanting to kill each other because they see the other as competition?
> 
> Fandom: SMITE  
> Fan-fiction: Tranquil Homes  
> Summary: Ao Kuang’s peaceful night is set to be disturbed when he receives an unexpected visitor, set on tipping the world over the edge, though she might be swayed.  
> Characters: Ao Kuang, Ao Bing (Non-canon; Small Role), Daji  
> Warnings: None

 

“The dah-ring boy dashed into the-,” Ao Bing frowned as he found himself cut off by his father’s gentle laughter. How was he supposed to improve his reading if his father kept interrupting him all the time?

Ao Kuang held his tongue upon noticing his child glaring at him and though young with innocent features, it still intimidated him. After all, he was his own flesh and blood and Ao Kuang knew what he, himself, was capable of. “Daring, my son,” He gestured towards the characters in turn on the scripture. The boy pouted and continued.

“The daring boy dashed into the fray, knowing he was strong enough to…” He trailed off, his words becoming stretched into a yawn.

“See? You do know these words. You’re just tired,” He took the scroll from upon the bedsheets and rolled it up. He was about the secure it with a tie before he saw small, outstretched arms, both with open palms out of the corner of his eye.

“I want to tie it,” Ao Bing demanded groggily. His father was indifferent to his child’s lack of manners; he was second only to his father and Ao Kuang truly admired his son’ complete lack of fearfulness towards him, and to have him brimming with confidence was what he truly desired.

He handed him both the scroll and the tie silently and watched him as he secured the scroll, “I see you’ve been practicing,” By the time Ao Kuang had finished speaking, the child was done. Ao Bing rolled over in his bed and placed the scroll on a table beside him, but didn’t have the energy to return to his original position and instead sunk into the edge of his pillow. “Well done Ao.’” Ao Kuang saw his son’s face light up with pride, though he would’ve shined brighter had he not been so tired. The light soon faded as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Ao Kuang stood from the bed and was about to manoeuvre his son so he was more central in his bed but he remained poised, having been halted by unusual sounds that had perked up his senses. It was like a brush, silken but swift. Ao Kuang wasn’t certain that it was the drapes by the open shutters, blowing in the gentle breeze, but he felt inclined to close them. As he neared the opening to the outdoors, he could feel the leftover aroma of the previous day graze his snout. He came closer still and suddenly, his nostrils were stung by a drastically different scent: cologne.

He scowled. Someone was out there and he knew it. That’s why he didn’t have any security, in or around his palace; He was ever present and ever vigilant, and certainly didn’t need anyone else to protect him, or his son.

“Hello Ao,” A smooth voice suddenly caught his senses. He drew his sword and immediately thrust the blade in the direction of the noise. His wide gaze, still ridden from the shock of the voice, met the rich, hazel eyes of a smug Daji. “Rude. Don’t you know that the way to make friends is not to point a sword in their face.” She tilted the blade down with her own smaller appendages without much of a thought. Ao Kuang scowled. Her ability to be completely unfazed by anything he did to threaten her was vexing.

Then, she swaggered right into his son’s room. Had anyone else done such a thing, he would’ve slaughtered them on sight. Alas, Ao Kuang had a certain fondness for her. He told himself it was due to her similar desire for chaos, but truly it ran deeper, emerging from a part of his being he never dared acknowledge.

In his daze, Daji had come closer to his sleeping son. Ao Kuang’s heart tightened but he did not intervene. She was no threat but yet her presence was slightly intimidating.

Daji kneeled by the boy’s bed. This being the first time she’d seen Ao Kuang’s very own son in person, she was curious as to how much he shared his father’s likeness. Admittedly, whilst curled up in slumber, he didn’t show his father’s ferocity. She figured it was only a matter of time. At the current moment in time, she was more taken by his more bonny features when compared to his father, “Oh, he looks just like you Ao,” She cooed. There was no response, but the hair on her tails flared as something brushed against them, and a firm hand planted itself on her shoulder and brought her away from the bed. She sighed, “You want to touch me? That’ll cost you, you know.”

“Daji, please…” Ao Kuang urged in a hushed tone, as not to wake his son.

“I didn’t do anything!” She whined, though she did not protest; she frequently let herself be led by others which frequently led them into a false of security.

“With the nature of what you do,” He opened the shutters that connected his son’s room to the large, main, open space of his palace and ushered Daji out, “I don’t want you near my son.”

“I’m not going to kill him Ao. Oh my goodness, why would you think that?”

“I’m not talking about that.”

Daji found herself shocked, which wasn’t common. She slid his hand off of her shoulder, and turned to face him, “Really? I may be sick and ruthless but I’m not an animal.” She threw herself from the balcony of the hall onto the lower level below, and landed gracefully on a chaise. Ao Kuang took the stairs.

They settled in a relatively small living space in the hall made grand by the décor. Ao Kuang approached a small table with beverages and Daji perked up, “Oh! Tea please,” She chirruped, earning an audible groan from her unwilling host, and a cup of tea.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Ao Kuang settled into his own seat. His voice carried only a little contempt for the person making themselves at home in his palace. Though she had been here many times before, she had been invited, when Ao Kuang wanted something. Now, she’d shown up seemingly wanting something.

“I wanted to see you and your son! I haven’t seen you since before he was born, and I wanted to see what all of the fuss is about. Everyone’s having babies Ao. It’s astonishing. Susano and Nu Wa have had a little boy. Everyone’s raving about Osiris and Isis expecting. And there was that scandalous affair with Hades-.”

“Ugh. Why do you always insist on lying about your true intentions? I know you’ll reveal them eventually.”

“It’s called teasing, Ao. Does it not turn you on?” Daji shifted in her seat, raising an eyebrow.

“I find that it irks me,” He turned away.

“Good. You’re so hot when you’re mad,” She cooed, clearly exaggerating. “But seriously, why is everyone having babies? I’d like to say I feel left out but it sounds like there’s way too much hassle involved. Especially with Isis; the Egyptians are all over her.”

“Good time to have them, I suppose,” Ao Kuang relied quickly, still wanting Daji to reveal why she was here.

“Hardly Ao, not with every pantheon about to snap.”

“Oh, please,” He rolled his eyes at her continued over-dramatization, “The Greeks have always hated everybody because they think they’re the oldest. It doesn’t mean Zeus is going to let Ares out of his cage anytime soon.”

“Have you been living in a cave Ao?”

“Daji, I’ve been around a lot longer than you. Things have always been this way; The Japanese are quiet because they have their own problems, as do the Mayans: Ra’s old and soft which makes the rest of his pantheon much the same: The Greeks and the Romans have always been divided but no one’s asserted their dominance quite yet: The Norse are cocky and rightly so, being the most prepared for an attack; The Hindu’s still have their own worshippers so they don’t need a war to prove themselves. It’s all petty and until someone gets a real problem, everything will remain stagnant.”

Daji chucked, “Not for long,” She chimed.

He sighed, “Daji, I’m telling you-.”

“And I’m telling you, things are going to change.” Suddenly, her delicate voice was stern and her smile had almost disappeared.

“And how, pray tell, do you know that?” Ao Kuang’s voice was as stern as hers, slightly hushed, aware that he may not supposed to know what she might say next.

“I may be pretty but I’m not dumb.”

“I never said you were.”

“Oh, I know! I’m well informed is what I’m saying.”

“And well involved I suspect.”

“Clever.” She flitted over to him, settling herself on his lap gracefully in contrast.

Ao Kuang took a breath and gently placed his hands upon her body with her aid. He dared not resist. Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly, “What’s your involvement in all of this?”

“I haven’t done anything! Well, nothing unusual. Just waiting for the soldiers that want to ‘let loose’ so I can do what I do best.”

“Soldiers. So, war?”

“Inevitable, once I do what I also do best.”

“Who have you been hired to kill?”

Daji tried her best not to swoon. He knew her far too well, “Oh, no one you know. Don’t worry.”

“Then surely there’s no harm in telling me, if I don’t know them,” He pried, shifting his hands slightly.

“I suppose,” She pouted, leaning in closer to him, “There’s an old God, even older than you, who wants to bring about a war-.”

“Older than me?”

“Yes,” She sighed.

“Who?” He interjected again.

“Oh, some Celtic God. I can’t remember,” She blurted out, wanting to continue her story. But still, she was halted.

“The Celts have been extinct for as long as I can remember.”

“Are you sure they’re not just quiet?” Ao Kuang tilted his head in recognition and finally shut up. “Anyway, I’ve been hired to kill them before they do whatever it is they want to do. But, I know better. There will be no peace even if they’re gone; their pantheon will retaliate.”

Ao Kuang paused and then asked, slightly fearful, “You think?”

Daji was quick to pick up on his worry, “What’s wrong?” She hopped off of his lap, so she could look him in the eye, but he wouldn’t face her. He frowned, and so did she.

“When do you have to carry it out?” He said suddenly.

“I’m keeping an eye on her. If she looks like she’s going to strike, then so will I,” She stated plainly. Ao Kuang still wouldn’t face her, so she tucked her fingers beneath his chin and brought his gaze up, “Why you want to know?”

He couldn’t hide the anguish in his eyes. It only worried her; it was so unlike him to be apprehensive for anything. She waited patiently for him to respond, a privilege not awarded to most in her presence. His eyes darted to the shutters that led to his son’s room. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, “Stall for as long as you can. If she makes a move, try to disrupt her.”

Daji forgot that she was holding her breath as he spoke. What he was asking was completely out of her control. She was not trained in espionage; she was a messy assassin. Clearly, he was worried for the safety of his son, understandably, though it was a little irrational while Ao Bing had never even met her target. Alas, she reassured him, “No harm, will come to him Ao Kuang,” Her voice firm, “You and I will both make sure of that.”

He shook his head, grabbing her shoulders gently but with a jolt, anxiety gripping his body, “No, I-. Thank you. I mean I want him to have his childhood, entirely innocent and filled with only joy.” He caught her nod her head, a feel of respect about her movement. His body relaxed. As long as he knows that I’ll try, Daji thought. He continued, “I don’t want war, not yet.”

“Not yet?” Her tails quivered.

“Not yet, no, but soon. Even then, it won’t come soon enough; the world needs to be rid of certain entities,” His eyes spied an incoherent spot in the room that was missing a pillar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually have fallen in love with Daji. Is it bad that I ship her with Ao’ now?
> 
> Hope you enjoy @art-love-videogames! I certainly did whilst writing this!


End file.
